Crash and Burn
by Sandiya
Summary: A songfic sung by Savage Garden!!!! ^_^ A different romance, definitely ^.^ Mm-k, please read it...opinions wanted. =D


Mm-k, well, for the time being, here's my version of "Crash and Burn," again, by Savage Garden! ^.^ Did I mention they were my favorite band? Aye, I did? ^.^;; Oooo...okay....  
  
Manga stuff and anime stuff sorta mix, k?  
  
Disclaimers: Savage Garden. Naoko Takeuchi. Anything more NEED to be said? ^_^;;  
  
  
Crash and Burn  
~A Song by Savage Garden~  
  
She stood in solemn silence, letting the raging winter wind have its way with her long velvety hair. Her young eyes held a kind of wisdom she had attained as a child, had kept with her all this time, and held onto now. Yet, if you looked really close, you could see a vivid, defiant fire in them. The other soft oriental features about her face made her seem fragile, vulnerable...but those who knew her had determined long ago that the idea was far from true.  
  
He was also aware of it, as he ventured to walk to her in a casual fashion. Clinging faithfully to his dark midnight blue jacket, he looked as stunning as ever. One look at him, three years ago anyway, told you his compelling hair was gorgeously tousled, and another that he had eternal youth; he always seemed ready for anything at anytime. Now, though, you'd see that he appeared shattered, in heart and soul, and so much older than he really was.   
  
He approached her with caution, realizing that it'd been so long since he'd last seen her in this form; so long since he'd last had a talk with her. The sordid scent of leaves had left...the ones that had drawn him to her sanctuary in the first place, and then they'd first met. She was still there, though, a pillar of strength, spirituality, and courage.  
  
"Rei..." he said, trembling with fear and anxiety.  
  
She turned around at the mention of her name, and gasped in sudden recognition.   
  
"...Mamoru? Mamoru, is that really you?"  
  
He nodded and stepped closer, out of the shadows. At the sight of someone so welcoming and familiar, part of his other life...he felt weak in the knees.  
Finally, he smiled faintly and got up enough strength to give her a hug.  
Instead, in his fateful embrace, he collapsed in her arms.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
~When you feel all alone~  
~And the world has turned its back on you~  
~Give me a moment, please~  
~To tame your wild wild heart~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Mamoru stifled a deep groan of pain from under a couple of blankets, and for a moment had absolutely no idea where he was. "Where...where am I?" he wondered aloud, not expecting any answer of any sort. Thin air couldn't possibly talk...  
  
"It's known as the Hikawa Jinja. Of course, you're welcome here."   
  
Mamoru-kun sat up immediately, his roughened fingers curved protectively around the edges of the blankets, and stared in disbelief at the small, elderly man at his bedside. In a way, he remembered him from somewhere, but his mind was already blurry with too many thoughts. "Gomen, but can I ask who you are?"  
  
"Why, I suppose you might know me as Hino Rei's grandfather. I am owner of this Shinto temple, and never has this happened before. Rest now...by what Rei tells me, you've had some traumatizing experiences. Recuperation is the key."   
  
Mamoru nodded, his emotions in a whirl, while he still was not in touch with the reality of being in Rei's house for once.   
  
"I've got the green tea." Rei muttered as she strode in through the doorway, and hesitantly brought it over to his other side.  
  
"Here, Mamoru-kun." She handed the cup to the bewildered man carefully, and he smiled gratefully at her. The same Rei he could always count on.  
  
"Grandpa...could you give us some time alone?" she asked softly, as if anything louder than a whisper would disturb Mamoru's health.  
  
"Hai...just don't let him lose more strength than he has to, granddaughter."  
  
The wise old man strolled out, heading to the meditating room. If he knew his granddaughter, he'd have to keep out of their sight for at least two hours.  
  
  
Mamoru sipped his herbal tea, in awe of how sweet and refreshing it tasted. He smiled childishly at the Miko when he looked up.  
  
"Domo arigatou, Rei-chan...I don't know what I'd have done without you."  
  
She grinned back, with a mischievous look in her eyes. "You would've lied there, quite frozen in the bitter cold, until I went out to feed the crows. And then I'd still have saved you!"  
  
"Hai, I guess that's right. Arigatou again...I'll never forget it."  
  
"It's alright, Mamoru-kun."  
  
A moment of eerie silence passed, and then Rei finally asked the longing, inevitable question.   
  
"Why did you come back? After all this time?"  
  
He shuddered, and all reality suddenly shot through him like a machine gun's bullet. Mamoru hung his head, and looked into his green tea. It reminded him of the dark parts of the ocean, which led to the beach, then to Usako...her face was there, smiling radiantly and teasing him about his worries. "Odango Atama...it's because of her...that I came back," he whispered painfully, salty tears well on their way.  
  
Rei's breathing almost stopped at the mention of her best friend, the true, eternal leader of the senshi. Ever since that fated day, the priestess and the others had made a vow to live in her name forever, no matter how much their souls wanted to give up. She stood from the cool wooden floor, sat beside him, and put a comforting arm around his shoulders, just as if she was his support...and that, mostly that, he badly needed.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
~I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you~  
~It's hard to find relief...and people can be so cold~  
~When darkness is upon your door~  
~And you feel like you can't take it anymore~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
  
"I've tried suicide...so many times...when I heard," he uttered, a dull, dying look replacing his original carefree smile. "But something kept stopping me. Something always went wrong." It seemed so natural to talk about it with her because she knew what he had been through. She'd been through it too, but she'd had friends to help her through it. He'd been alone...by his own decision.   
  
"I went to sleep at night, and all I could hear was her calling me 'Mamo-chan.' Then 'Tuxedo Kamen!' and finally, 'Endymion!!!!'. I couldn't take it, so I started sleeping less, and less. The last day there, I couldn't even get through rounds. I heard the announcing system cry, "Dr. Chiba. Dr. Chiba, ER, Stat." But I never made it. Usagi bid me not to go, not to leave her...for the umpteenth time...and I was fired the next day."   
  
"I went to so many psychiatrists, but not one could help me. Not even Motoki-san...he just didn't understand how much she meant to me. How much she and...Chibiusa meant to me."  
  
"In short, Rei-chan...just about everything died in me with her...and she chose to to take the things to her watery grave for eternity." It almost seemed as if he was condemning himself to a life of misery, repent, and torture.  
  
"Don't say that, Mamoru-kun...quiet, now."   
  
She stroked his raven black hair gently, as if she were taking care of one of the young, sick children next door, her face resembling that of a worried, anxious parent. Rei tilted her head to the right in thought, and then began speaking reminiscently.  
  
"Usagi was a kind-hearted, innocent spirited, ever so brave soul. More times than I knew it, I felt like she was my sister, my best friend, and my confidant all in one. She strove to maintain peace among us, to defend the people of Japan, and to keep us all united in rough times. There were instances when Ami, Makoto, Minako, and I came to have one row about something or another, and she was always there to repair the broken parts. That day, everything changed, and we were left to our own bidding. I didn't suppose we'd make it, but we have, and we will continue. Usagi would've wanted us to be everything we could've if she were still..." a soft cry escaped the lips of the priestess. "Alive."  
  
"Rei..." he blinked, rarely having seen this much emotion from her. Not even at the funeral had she cried, but instead comforted the others. It was like she had inherited the soft-spoken words she had uttered that day from Usagi.  
  
"Shhh. Sleep now, Mamoru...we'll talk more tomorrow."  
  
At the doorway, she turned the light off swiftly, and gave him a distant wave before closing the door behind her.  
  
Mamoru shook his head, turned over sleepily, still not able to dream in peace.   
  
"Usako...Odango Atama...Usagi."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
~Then I'll be the one to call~  
~If you jump I'll break your fall~  
~Lift you up and fly away with you into the night~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Rei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The urgent, roaring cry filled the entire temple, and it was extremely evident that the caller was none other than Chiba Mamoru.   
  
Rei rushed to the bedside of the screaming gentleman, looking haggard and clad in a cherry-colored kimono she had hurriedly put on for the immediate occasion.   
  
"Yes, Mamoru-kun? What is it?"   
  
He looked at her with his deep blue eyes full of pale terror, and tears of fright rolling down his sordid face. "She came...she came and talked to me. Usako..."  
  
She looked at him expectantly. "Did she say anything?"  
  
"Yes..." His face regained some color, and he managed a soft smile. "She said to learn to trust again. Ever since she passed away, I've..."  
  
His eyelids fluttered, and she could see he was immensely tired from the shock. "Iie, you'll tell me in the morning, Mamoru-kun. If Usagi came, it must mean something's rather important, and besides, it'd be hard to explain at this time. I don't want you to sink back into misery, Mamoru-kun...get some rest." With that, she darted out the door.  
  
He watched her go, smiling at each light step she took. It was almost what his Usako had said, and he realized just how much they were alike. Thinking about it, he drifted to interminable sleep.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
~If you need to fall apart~  
~I can mend a broken heart~  
~If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
~You're not alone~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
  
Rei woke up as the sun was starting to move above, and the first thing she thought of was what Mamoru had saw the other night. "Was it really Usagi?" she wondered. "Could it be that he was getting an image from her?"  
  
Rising, she stretched in relief, having been unable to sleep much that night. Curiosity over Usagi and anxiety over Mamoru had taken up most of her dreams. "I worry over him," she guessed as she stepped into her brilliant blue and dazzling white kimono. "I wonder if I worry too much."   
  
"There isn't such a thing as too much caring for somebody, Rei-chan."  
  
A shiver ran through Hino Rei's spine, and she giggled nervously, twirling a strand of her thick, jet black-colored hair around her long finger. "It can't be you, can it, Usagi?"  
  
"Hai, Rei-chan. Tsukino Usagi...at your service."  
  
Rei slowly turned around, and saw a dim figure of her late friend in the moonlight. Her trademark odangoes hung on the sides of her head, her blue eyes shone in delight at seeing her best friend, and she smiled with charm, like always before. She wasn't on the ground, but rather floating a bit off it.  
  
"Usagi-chan...gosh, I've missed you so!!!!"   
  
The miko cried out happily, and rushed to hug her leader tightly. This, of course, was impossible, since the girl who had long since passed away was merely a spirit. Rei crashed into the wall, unable to stop herself in time.  
  
Usagi turned to face her. "Daijoubu?"  
  
Rei nodded and stood up. "I'm okay...but I can't hug you. All this time and I can't hug you, Usagi-chan!!! It's just not fair!!!"  
  
Usagi affirmed it with an honest smile. "Well, I am here. Though it'll probably be the last time. You see, I've been watching over you guys ever since that day that I... well, you know. And I saw that you and the others had grown more together than apart, and it warmed my heart to see it. But all this time, there has been Mamoru. He's never really gotten over the fact that I'm gone...in that, he needs someone's help."  
  
Rei's dark violet eyes gave her a dazed, confused look, and at Usagi's prodding smile, she looked horrified at the thought running through her best friend's mind.  
  
"Are you crazy? Mamoru would never desert your memory, Usagi, you know that!"  
  
"Rei...listen to me." She held up her hand to silence her, just as she would've done as Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
"Rei, Mamoru is the one love I had in my life, and he will always remain that way. I cannot, will not, and don't want him to live like that. By what's good and right, he should be joyful of life, because that's the only thing there is. Now, I'm with Mother, but he is with no one because has torn all relations. You were closest to him. Please, if you're really my best friend, you'll consider it. You'll...consider...it."  
  
Already she was starting to fade away. "I miss you guys. Take care of yourselves."  
  
With a warm, heart-wrenching look on her face, she disappeared from sight.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away  
And you feel like you can't face the day  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Mamoru..." whispered Rei.  
  
"Youma.....take that! Alien, here's that rose I promised you! Hah! Beryl, you're going down! Yeeeeees!!!"  
  
"Mamoru!" Rei shook him cautiously, unable to take the pain of listening to his fights anymore, but wary of waking him up so suddenly.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, looked at her, and smiled drowsily. "Hi, Rei. I defeated the bad guys...I really did it."  
  
She smiled softly in spite of herself. "I know you did. You did an awesome job, Mamoru-kun. They really had it coming to them."  
  
"Yep..." he trailed off, daydreaming this time.  
  
His eyes unfocused, and he started mumbling again. "Blood...screams...flashes of light..." he started shivering involuntarily, going through the rough times of remembrance that a warrior almost always went through.  
  
Rei reached over and cradled him in her arms, wishing that he was tranquil, more aware of things, and most of all, the old Mamoru again.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
~Then I'll be the one to call~  
~If you jump I'll break your fall~  
~Lift you up and fly away with you into the night~  
~If you need to fall apart~  
~I can mend a broken heart~  
~If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
~You're not alone~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
As soon as he finally had gotten up, Rei bounded into his room (her old room), and smiled merrily at the handsome man with a curious look on his face, wondering what had caused this much happiness in her. "How's about a walk in the park?"  
  
Mamoru straightened up, remembering what Usako had said. His eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Don't you want to hear what she said?"  
  
Rei was too vivid and high-spirited to hear it just then, so she replied, "At the park, Mamoru-kun. Come on, you need some fresh air!" Her voice was as melodic as a singing bird, and he couldn't refuse her then.   
  
At the park, he mused at how different it was. Before, it was Rei who had clung to his arm so protectively, like someone was trying to steal Mamoru away from her. Now it was him who wanted her to stay close, him who ventured near her possessively, because he was afraid he wouldn't be stable enough by himself.   
  
Once, they passed a rigid young gentleman with flowing brown hair, who smiled charismatically at her and kissed her hand with a bit of passion. She smiled back at him, and bowed in respect "It's so pleasant to see you, Yuuichirou. How've you been?"  
  
Yuuichirou eyed Mamoru up and down, wondering what he was doing with Rei. ~Were they...~ ...but he knocked that out of his mind. "I've been okay. Working is really good for me, and my boss loved the recommendation your grandfather gave me. I can't thank you enough."  
  
"Think nothing of it. It was all grandpa."   
  
She bid him farewell in the next moment or so, and Mamoru whispered, "Yuuichirou, huh? Is he...well...your boyfriend, Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei smiled at the childishness of it. "No, just a pal who used to work at the temple. Once I thought there was something in it...but he was like a brother by the time I figured it out. He's a good guy."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
~Cause there's always been heartache and pain~  
~But when it's over you'll breathe again~  
~You'll breathe again...~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Mamoru tried to hide his grimace as they passed the natural large sites of the park, since he'd been here before with Usagi. He saw her bright merry face as she used to bounce around from place to place, always two steps ahead of him.  
  
With Rei, it was different. More mature, since she never left his side. It was eerie how much he liked it, just being peaceful for once. Yes, he missed his Odango Atama, more than he would ever have liked to say.   
  
Lost in his dreamy thoughts, he suddenly stopped walking, and Rei was at his arm, so she stopped as well.   
  
"Usagi..." they said, both seeing the image at the same time.   
  
"Yeah!" She giggled at their surprised faces, and floated over to where their arms were linked. Usagi pretended to sit down on their shoulders, then she grinned.  
  
"My two best friends in the world....together."  
  
She gestured toward Rei's hand, and guided it to Mamoru's other, so that they were hanging on by both hands.  
  
"Mamoru, I give Rei-chan to you. Now, I know you didn't ask for her hand, but, take it as a gift. You guys have great potential to be well admired and respected in the kingdom to come...and you'll be happy. The world as we know it rests in your hands. Take care of it for me, minna."  
  
With that, she disappeared for the last time.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
~Then I'll be the one to call~  
~If you jump I'll break your fall~  
~Lift you up and fly away with you into the night~  
~If you need to fall apart~  
~I can mend a broken heart~  
~If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
~You're not alone~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Rei looked just as puzzled as Mamoru when Usagi had gone.  
  
She smiled quietly as a breeze ran through her hair again. "I guess she's the same protagonist as always. Fixing problems with a wave of...her..."  
  
Mamoru lifted his finger to her lips, while ideas raced through his head. ~Well, might as well give it a shot, eh, Mamoru? Maybe it's what Usagi's wanted all this time when she's called me in the night~ he thought.  
  
In one swift swoop, he bent his head, sought her light reddish lips out, and kissed her softly. It made him feel something he hadn't in three years. ~Could it...~ He felt her stir, and she slowly kissed back, with a slight hesitation in the first moment. Then she responded with her arms around his neck, and there they stood.   
  
Soon, a crowd had gathered, and they were commenting how beautiful the two looked together.   
  
"Isn't it just darling?"  
  
"Yes, they seem just right for each other."   
  
"I wonder when's the marriage!" cried a small dark-haired boy, who unusually resembled both Rei and Mamoru....  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Gomen to all the Usagi/Mamoru fans out there! ^^;; I am one too, but I wanted a new touch of something...it was in my head.  
  
Mm-kay, well, reviews, comments, flames, just write 'em up! ^~   
  
Sayonara minna-san! Aishiteru!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
